Better Together
by rolly21
Summary: Meredith leaves her family behind so she can start her new job, but what happens when she doesnt hear from them when she expects?


**ok so this has jumped from a possible fic to a massive one shot. I dedicate this to rulerofallthingsevil and indubitably-epic, both fantastic women have just celebrated their birthdays. So read, and enjoy**

**oh and sorry but there is no girl on girl sex :P**

Meredith Grey had woke with a start. At first she couldnt pin point what had woken her until she heard her phone ringing again. Grumbling slightly she reached for her mobile phone and pressed the answer button before moving it onto the pillow right next to her head.

"Hello" she finally grumbled and was first met by silence "Hello" she said again, this time recieving a reply.

"Mer Honey" she heard come through the phone. "Thought you might need a wake up call."

Meredith graned slightly, even more so when she heard crying in the background. "Whats going on?" she finally mustered the energy to ask. The crying coming through the phone intensifying.

"Ella has the flu." was the reply she recieved, "but thats not why i am calling." she was quickly informed.

Meredith grubled slightly before picking up the phone and pressing it to her ear.

"What is the time?" she asked, her hand moving to rub over her face.

"Thats why i am calling" was the reply she recieved. "Mer honey its 6am, you need to be at work in an hour."

Meredith shook her head. "You are calling me at 3?" she asked.

"No Mer, Its 9 here. But you need to get your arse in to gear. Im calling you to wake you up." Was the last thing Meredith heard before she launched herself out of bed abandoning her phone as she ran towards the bathroom.

"I love you too" was the last thing spoken through the phone as they hung up, of course Meredith didnt hear it as she had already started the shower. She couldnt beliee it. She was going to be late for work. She knew she shouldnt have had the Tequila shots last night.

"Late is not what you want to be on your first day" she said as she cursed herself.

**:Better together:**

Addison Montgomery had always hated flying. It had always scared her. The noise of the engines would give her headaches and she hated the ear popping from the change in air pressire. Sadly she didnt really have a choice but to fly today. She started work tomorrow, and if that wasnt a concern then driving from New York to Seatle with 3 kids under the age of 5 would be considered complete and utter hell. However, taking them on a plane was also painful but at least it was a shorter travelling time by far. She hadnt needed to do this aloe before though and the prospect was daunting.

Archer had been reluctant to drive them to the airport but somehow she had managed to get him to do so with much complaint on his behalf. If she hadnt needed his help with the kids then she would have just called a cab Without him though she wouldnt have survived as the 3 suitcases full of clothes were enought to slow her down without pushing the baby pram and hlding her little boys hand so they didnt get seperated.

Archer had commented, or more so complained about the amount of luggage she had packed and she was sure he had even asked why they had even bothered with a removalist. She knew she had packed a lot but removalists were not always reliable and she she hadnt wanted to risk it. She was almost certain there would be a delay somewhere.

By the time she had boarded the plane she was insanely relieved even if she could see the worried looks on a few passengers faces. Most people hated babies or small children on planes. It was usually because they were relstless and would cry for most of the trip. Before she ahd kids she too was one of those people.

Moving quickly to get the kids settled into their seats she then put their backpack in the overhead compartment. Once done she double checked on all three of them before taking Amelai into her arms, buckling themselves in before runnig a hand reassuringly over her one year olds head. "Now remember, best behaviour on this flight or no icecream." she told them earning a quick nod from the other two. Her little girl tiredly going back to talking to her bear while her son seemed more interested in peeking out the window.

**: Better together:**

Merediths day had been long, she knew as she jogged to answer her page again that it was nowhere near being finished. If she had thought that they would ease her into the job then she had ben wrong. So far she had been playing hostess to a snooty nosed bitch. She was also under the watchful eye of her step sister and she had caughter her step father hovering one too many times already.

She ahd no idea what her step father was playing at when he had assigned her step sister as her resident. It wasnt that she didnt get along with her, it was quite the opposite, but she was sure that it could only go badly, after all they were such very different people and had very different priorities. This seemed to stand out in the scenario that was playing out in front of her now.

There was Katie Bryce siezing and for the life of her she had been sure that the girl had faked something to warrant the page, but now she could see that she was wrong.

Voices surrounded her and somhow she managed to finally react. She had managed to pull herself out of her head and respond to their questions. That was of course right up until Katie flat lined and they were left scrambling for the defribulator. She couldnt believe that it was her first day and she was already doing this.

She felt a sense of relief when she had heard the monitor pick up a heart beat but suddnely dread filled her as she looked into Dereks eyes - her brother - and heard his angry lashing.

She quickly turned to make her escape, not wanting to hear anymore from him only to cop something more from her step sister. Pushing on past her, not needing to hear anymore verbal lashings, the ful realisation of what she had just done hit her and she found herself standing over a bin in the closest oncall room having up her lunch.

She then took a moment to resettle before she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Taking a deep breath she then pushed on the door and went back out to the crazy world she had so willingly entered.

**: better together:**

Addison was so wrecked. It was honestly the only way to describe how she felt. The flight may have been long, and by then end Be might have been quite resless and Amelia had been in need of a diaper change, but nothing had been more exhausting than getting to the new house and attempting to settle in alone. The only good thing being that Mark had met her at the airport and had escorted them home.

Nothing would have prepared her though for the troubled nights sleep that she had experienced between snotty noses and nightmares. She had been back and forth between each of their rooms until she had given up and taken them all back to her bed where she had been kicked all night and had woken up to a foot in her face.

She was wrecked and she new that she probably shouldnt be drving the car into work, and she was pretty sure that she shouldnt even be contemplating doing surgery on anyone whe she had such little sleep but she knew that it was possible for random accidents to happen, and that they occured all the time.

Pulling into a park right near the entrance she had then proceeded at dragging her childrens tired and ragged forms out of the back of the car, a car that was too new for her little family of mishaps, and she had then headed inside. She knew that she had to meet with the Chief but she also knew that it would be better to check the troop into the hospital day care first. However, she couldnt even do that without collecting her documents and her badge first which would validate their lodging.

Amelia whimpered in her arms and she knew that her daughter hated being caught in crowds while the other two held onto her tightly like she had taught them too when they had lived in New York.

She had moved off of the elevator , bouncing the still whimpering Amelia in her arms. She had somehow managed to navigate her way through the crowd and to a spot that was a little clearer. She paused for a moment, needing a minute to calm Amelia before chancing a look around the hospital for a familiar face. Of course it were moments like these that she had made better choices in regards to things like having family here meant that she was supposed to be a perk that she could use, and yet she hadnt thought of it.

As she took the time to mentally kick herself she realised it wouldnt have mattered if she had callled them as they were all currently working with in the hospital. Letting out a sigh she moved off towards the Chiefs office hoping that somewhere along the way she would run into one of those members.

By the time Addison had reached the Chiefs office she had see Mark run past her answering a 911 page and that had been it. Begrudgingly she raised her hand that Ben had obediently dropped and knocked on the door.

**:Better together:**

Meredith was exhausted and worried and it was bad enough being one of those things without being both. She was completely exhausted now that she was into her second half of her 36 hour shift. The worry though, it stemmed from waiting for a phone call all night. She had been worried about Ella, and she had even tried to call and had recieved no reply. The thing that had her paranoid was that something had gone wrong and she was now almost beside herself with worry.

Between running back and forth from Katie's room, dodging her father and trying to focus on the case she was helping her brother with, she knew that she was bound to crack.

She had been instructed by her step sister to eat, and while she didnt really have an appetite for eating she knew that she should probably put something into her stomach. It was that notion that had her walking down to the cafeteria but with her phone in her hand pushing the buttons as she went, hoping to finally make contact this time. She felt her heart ache when it wen tot message bank like it had the last several times she had called. This time she didnt even bother to leave a message as she slumped into a seat completely defeated, closing her phone. She looked over at the line for service at the canteen. She knew that she already had no interest in going over there, and seeing the long line of people cemented the disinterest.

Runing her hand over her face she then moved her bangs back off of her face before slumping further back in her chair and closing her eyes.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there before she heard a tray being dropped on the table in front of her. Moving to open her eyes she looked up to see that her step father was standing over her and had been the one responsible for disturbing her.

"I'm not stopping" he informed her "just eat please." he added before gesturing to the tray he had put down.

Meredith sighed as she sat up before looking around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"Eat" he grumbled before walking away and Meredith pulled the tray forward, looking over the food. She suddenly found herself hungry and reaching to pick at the food.

**:Better together:**

Addison had been relieved when all the running around she had been expected to do was done. She ahd signed her contract, collected her badge and jacket. She had then visited human resources before dropping the kids off into the day care, and then going to a staff meeting. Of course she ahd to also get settled into her office, putting up a few personal things she had to get from the car.

Now that she was done she knew it was time to grab the kids and take them down for lunch. She had packed some food in Amelia's bag for her but didnt have anything else prepared for the others.

On reachign the day care she found Amelia clinging to things as she moved back and forth between her brother and sister. She smiled at the day care nurse before moving to gether her kids together. She took Amelia up in her arms before moving to sign them out. She let the nurse know that they wouldnt be back for the rest of the day as she had just been told by the Chief to take her time and settle. Of course that had been in between him playing with the kids.

Once set she reached her her 3 year olds hand who was still looking very tired and she couldnt help but feel relieved at the fact that she was maybe able to relax inher office and that the kids might have a nap.

"Come on Ben" she called to her son, knowing that he too was tired and ready for home.

**:Better together:**

Merediht hadnt been left to eat her lunch for very long. She had probably had about 15 minutes before she had been paged away. Now thought she was standing in the back of the O.R. watching her brother cut into Katie Bryces brain. She had no idea how she did it but knew she would be gloating later about how she had succesfully diagnosed his patient. She was happy to be one up this time.

She had been standing there for the first half of the surgery, craning her neck in effort to see. That was before she had heard her brother call her forward. Moving forward she had been shocked when had asked her to step up and look through the microscope.

She had been standing there for a moment watching him before he started explaining the procedure, a procedure she knew off by heart. She had watched him do these before, especially when she was in med school. She had always bee interested in neuro.

They had stoo there for a good 10 minutes, Meredith watching as Derek worked meticulously. They were under a spell until a noise up in the gallery broke their focus and both looked up to see the source.

Meredith felt her heart pick up when she spotted her step father lookng fown upon them, but that wasnt what was making her heart race. It was the sight of her baby girl in his arms, and the woman standing next to him with a sleeping Ella in her arms, and the little boy with his head to the glass as he stared down at her.

"You draw a crowd." she heard her brother say and she chanced a look at him as he returned to his work. She could tell he was smiling under the mask.

"She hadnt called." Meredith started but then shook her head as she returned her focus on the surgery happening i front of her.

"Mer scrub out." she heard her brother say and she pulled back and looked at him confused.

"You havent seen them for almost a week. Their youre babies, your family. Go to them." he said as he quickly looked up at her.

"Der" she started but then stopped.

"Go Mer, thats an order" he told her before refocusing on the surgery in front of him, not even giving her a second glance.

She stepped back from the table, chancing a look at the Gallery before moving to the door and de gowning.

She was tired, drained cmpletely bit suddenly there was a bounce in her step as she quickly finished up moving off to see her family.

**:Better together:**

Ella's tiny arms were wrapped around her neck, her head tiredly resting on her shoulder. She seemed lighter than a week ago but she wasnt going to tell Addison that.

When she had reached her wife and kids she had greeted them all with a quick kiss, and Ella had woken and instantly reached for her.

Now she held her as she failed to look at Addison. The quick kiss they had shared was not what either of them had originally anticipated.

It didnt take long for her to find that Ella wasnt the only one who wasnt well. She could see that Amelia was teething and Ben was tired and she wasnt sure whether he might be on his way to having the flu that Ella had.

Meredith ran her hand soothingly up and down Ellas back, she was yet to say anything, just happy to see her kids, to have them in her arms. Like Derek had said they had just spent a week apart.

"So how was your first shift?" her father finally askd.

Meredith simply tilted her head, she almost wanted to ask himwhy he wanted to know because she knew that he had been checking up on her but instead she but her tongue and answered with the only word that she figured would sum it up. "Long"

Her father had nodded in understanding but she was too tired to think of anything else to say.

"You clock off at 8 tonight?" Addiso asked and Meredith ooked at her wife for the first time properly and only could see that she was tired too.

Meredith nodded. "By the time i get home Ella and Amelia should be in bed, and Ben looks like he wont be too far behind them." she stated, she knew that Addie would pick up on the fact that she was sayig she wanted the kids in bed so tht they could talk.

"Well if i take them to get tea now, the i dare say thats possible." Addie replied. She hated that she had the job again tonight, more so because she was doing it alone.

**: Better together:**

Meredith pulled up outside of her home and looked up at the darkeed house. The only light she could see was that coming from the side which indicated to her that the kitchen light was on.

Taking a moment to gather her things, she then reluctantly opened the car door.

On making her way up to the house, she felt the nerves begin to build She had never felt as worried and nervous about coming home as she was feeling now.

Trecking up the stairs she felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

Sliding her key in the lock she turned in gently and eased the door open.

Taking a small step she entered the room before turning to ease the door closed again.

She was really hoping the kids were in bed as she droppped her abg to the floor and moved to hang her coat up on the rack

As she took in a deep breath a small aroma met her nose and instinct had her slipping off her shoes and cruising through to the kitchen where she was shocked at what she found.

Addison was seated at the kitchen table in her underwear, her top half of her body was covered by Merediths Dartmouth shirt. Candles flickered on the dinner table casting a shallow light, and the light over the stove also added to the mood of the room.

Addisons head rested on the table, her hair pulled back into a loose pony.

Meredith could see that the table was set and that Addison had obviously fallen asleep.

Merediths nerves faded as she moved towards Addison, her hand running across her shouder.

She listened as Addison moaned and Meredith moved to press a kiss to her head. "Addie" she said softly as she shook her shoulder.

It took a moment before Addison was awake and surprised Meredith by reaching and and pulling Meredith to her, causing Meredith to gasp.

"You're home" Addison murmured and Meredith felt her lift up her shirt and kiss Merediths stomach.

Meredith reached out to run her hand through her wifes hair, just enjoying holding her for a moment because she knew that this night might not end with them being so cuddly.

"Go shower and change, and i will make sure everythings ready for when u get down." Addison told her without moving her head.

"You know i still want to talk." Meredith told her.

"Mer" Addison groaned "Shower now, talk later." she told her as she let go, and Meredith stepped back from her wife who had refused to look up at her.

**: Better together :**

Meredith came downstairs wearing Addisons Columbia shirt and her underwear. Addison took in the sight of Meredlths milky legs and she couldnt think of a time that they had looked more enticing.

"Smells god" Meredith murmured as she moved to sit opposite Addison who promptly moved to slide her food across to her.

Meredith gave her a small appreciative smile before she lifted her fork.

Addison could see that Meredith was as exhausted as she too felt. She could also see that whatever had been bothering her had completely surfaced and she knew that Meredith was tryig to find the right time to raise the concern.

"Mer?" Addie asked just wanting everything to se aired so that they could get on with their night.

"You didnt call." she finally heard Meredith say softly.

Addie could see the guilt on Merediths face and she wondered why she was feeling guilty.

"Mer?" Addie asked again.

"I was so worried about you guys ad you didnt even call to tell me that you had laded or even to ask how my first shift was going" Meredith tole her "and i think i get why, I mean Ben's been quiet and Ella's got the flu and if I know anything about nights alone with them then they would have been up and down all night. But I missed you and all i wanted to do was hear your voice. I even called." Meredith half rambled.

"Mer i wanted to call but..." Addison trailed off as she shifted in her seat.

"I know, Ella's got the the flu, and i think Bens coming down with it too."

"I was so exhaisted." Addison told her, and Meredith pushed her plate away. Addison could tell that she didnt fully accept the answer.

"I was so exhausted and i didnt want you to knwo because this past week i have had to do everything that you have had to do. I didnt work, i studied. I studied and looked fter our babies like you have done forever, and i sucked at it. I couldnt do what you did. I couldnt get them to bed, couldnt stick to the routine. I dont know how you do it. I failed and I didnt want you to know that at being a stay at home mom." Addison admitted as she put her head in her hands.

Meredith looked across the table at her wife and sighed. "I guess this tells us something ." she states as she moved back from the table, causing Addison to look up.

"That i'm a crappy mom?" Addison asked.

Meredith shook her head 'no', she told her, as she made her way around the table. "It tells us that we are better together than we are apart." She stated a she pulled her wife out of her seat and flush up against her.

"Dont leave me alone again." Addie sighed and they finaly shared the kiss that should have happened earlier. They had found their homes once more.

**ok guys, so thats it... let me know what u think, and happy birthday girls**


End file.
